


Inquiring Minds

by lucianowriter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, innocent questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: Ian and Mickey were about to have some fun when little 5 year old Yevgeny interrupts their plans. Hilarity ensues as Mickey realizes not all parts of parenting are fun.





	

Mickey softly traced his finger in little swirly designs all over Ian’s chest as they lay in bed together. The silence was a nice thing after the long hectic night they'd had. Yevgeny had started kindergarten today and so putting him to bed had been especially hard. He was just so keyed up about all the things he'd done and people he'd met.

Mickey gives a small smile as he thinks about his son’s excitement. It was only a few short years ago that he'd wanted nothing to do with the kid. However, Ian had convinced him he could be a good dad and so he'd reached a joint custody agreement with Svetlana. It gave him Yevgeny every other week.

Ian had really stepped up as a parent to Yev as well. He didn't have to but, the young redhead had actually been a fueling force behind the bond Mickey and Yev now shared.

Ian suddenly moves his hand from Mickey’s shoulder to his hair. Mickey looks up and smiles. With Ian he'd never felt more free in all his life. He reaches up and plants a kiss on Ian’s lips. With a moan the kiss turns earnest and Mickey rolls over on top of Ian.

They don't get as many opportunities for sex when Yev is around. This means in seconds they are completely ready and panting heavily. Ian rolls them over so that he's on top. He is hovering above Mickey about to penetrate when a noise from the doorway stops them. Ian falls and lies directly on top of Mickey.

Mickey peers around Ian and sees his son standing meekly in the doorway. With a groan of frustration Mickey throws his head back onto the pillow. Ian kind of chuckles, kisses Mickey's shoulder, and rolls over to lie next to him once more.

“Daddy?” Yev says softly from the door.

“Yeah, kiddo.” Mickey responds while giving a silent ‘fuck’ up to the ceiling.

Yev doesn't respond right away. Instead he crosses the room and clambers up onto their bed. He then sits there staring between Ian and Mickey as their breathes struggle to normalize.

“Why do I have an Ian?” Yev utters in his sweet child voice that Mickey can never seem to say no to.

“Come again?” Mickey coughs.

“Tyler at school has a mommy and a daddy who pick him up. I have a mommy and a daddy and a Ian. Why?” Yev is looking so earnestly at Mickey it sort of stops his heart.

“Because daddy loves me and so we are in a relationship. Kind of like Tyler’s mommy and daddy.” Ian cuts in when he sees Mickey is struggling.

“But what about mommy? Do you not love mommy?” Yev asks Mickey, his voice sounding sad.

“It's a different kind of love, Yev. It's why she lives somewhere else. We love each other but not enough to be together.” Mickey explains, reaching his hand out to touch his son.

“Is that why mommy says you like to play with orange boy’s dick?” Yev asks so innocently.

Mickey coughs and his eyes bug out of his head. Meanwhile Ian snorts from suppressed laughter.

“What. When did you hear that?” Mickey manages to choke out.

“With mommy. She was talking to grampa. She seemed mad. Is that because you wouldn't let her play too?” Yev responds.

Mickey is unable to respond at all. His mouth is simply opening and closing with no sound coming out.

“Yes, Yev. Mommy is jealous she doesn't get to have fun like we do.” Ian tells Yev, who goes silent as he thinks over what has been said.

“Then maybe you should let mommy and grampa play. That way they stop being mad at you all the time.” Yev says thoughtfully. Then as another thought occurs to him he exclaims excitedly, “I know! I'll invite mommy and grampa to play with me! Then they won't be sad you didn't invite them.”

With that Ian loses it. He laughs out loud and rolls his face into Mickey’s arm. Mickey however is looking more and more mortified with his son with each new word.

“Ian! What do I say?” Mickey whispers harshly, not taking his eyes off of Yev.

“Yev, um, that's not a good idea. Mommy gets enough play time with other people. Besides it's not the kind of play you think it is.” Ian tries his best at a serious face, considering the situation.

“IAN!” Mickey yells at his boyfriend.

“What kind of play does she mean then?” Yev asks, clearly unaware of the silent battle his daddy and Ian are having with their eyes.

“Nope. No. Not happening.” Mickey mutters, moving to get up from the bed. “Come on Yev. Back to bed.” He grabs his son off the bed and carries him towards the door. He turns back before leaving and fixes Ian with a death stare.

  
Mickey returns a little while later. He climbs back into bed and rolls over so his back is to Ian. Ian drapes himself over Mickey.

“We could still play.” Ian says in his sexy voice with a mischievous grin.

Without even looking at Ian, Mickey responds “your play privileges have been denied, fire crotch. My son wouldn't drop the subject of making sure mommy isn't mad about playtime all the way to his bed.”

Ian laughs and responds by flipping Mickey onto his back and straddling his hips.

“He just really likes to play. Like his daddy.” Ian smiles and quirks his eyebrows in a playful manner.

“Fuck you.” Mickey groans as Ian’s hands rove his chest and his dick makes contact with Mickey’s half hard one.

“Play privileges haven't been denied.” Ian responds with a searing kiss to Mickey’s lips and a strong grind to his crotch.

“Next time he has questions we send him to Lana’s. Let her deal with it. I'm not cut out for this shit.” Mickey breathes out as he matches Ian, move for move.

“Mickey?” Ian says, suddenly stopping.

“Yeah.” Mickey looks up at Ian, upset he's stopped.

“Shut the fuck up and play.” Ian responds with a pointed look and an eye roll.

“My pleasure.” Mickey responds. 


End file.
